Dilemma
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Melindungi waktu ataukah Kehilangan eksistensi diri dari memori orang-orang yang dicintai, dua-duanya merupakan pilihan yang sulit bagi Yuuto Sakurai. Bagaimana perasaannya saat itu? Senang atau...? Yuuto's Centric. Read and Review Please?


**Disclaimer: **Kamen Rider Den-O kepunyaan Shotaro Ishinomori-sensei.

**Note** : Second POV, Yuuto Centric, maybe OOC. Canon

Yatta! Fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Saya buat gara-gara ngefans berat sama wajah imut Yuuto Sakurai di Kamen Rider Den-O! Aaaaarrrggghh, Yuuto! Yuuto! Sukses deh kamu mendominasi isi kepalaku! OK, _enjoy for read my fic_!

* * *

**Dilemma**

**[Ketika kau dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sangat sulit dalam hidupmu...]**

By : marianne de Marionettenspieler

* * *

_Zeroliner_ yang kau tumpangi bersama Deneb, _Imajin_-mu, melaju semakin cepat. Entah berhenti di mana, kau pun tak tahu. Kau hanya bisa menanti di dalam _Zeroliner_ dengan perasaan hampa. Ya, sejak raja siang beranjak dari peraduannya, tak ada yang berubah dari sikapmu. Kau tetap menatap kosong ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela _Zeroliner_ yang tak pernah berubah. Sesekali kau menghela nafas, bingung dengan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan.

Sejak pagi, kau selalu melamun seperti itu. Entah apa yang kau pikirkan pun, kau sendiri tak mau peduli. Kau tetap tenggelam dalam dunia lamunanmu. Bahkan kau pun tak menyadari bahwa Deneb mencemaskanmu.

Tanpa sadar kau melihat pantulan wajahmu di kaca jendela. Lagi-lagi kau menghela nafas. Seharusnya kau berusia lebih dari 20 tahun. Tapi akibat dirimu di masa depan mengirimkan _Kamen Rider Pass_, Deneb, dan _Zeroliner_ padamu, kau menjadi tetap berusia 16 tahun. Usia remaja SMA yang arogan, keras kepala, dan temperamental. Kau tak pernah peduli pada apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh orang lain tentang dirimu, karena bagimu itu tak ada artinya.

Untuk apa bersikap manis pada orang-orang yang baru kau kenal, jika pada akhirnya mereka akan melupakanmu? Dan bahkan mereka pun mungkin tak akan pernah mengetahui, bahwa kau 'pernah ada' dalam hidup mereka. Keseharian mereka. Dalam hidup mereka, tak sedikit pun ada yang mengingat eksistensimu sebagai 'Yuuto Sakurai'. Keberadaanmu bagaikan fatamorgana. Ada, tetapi tak ada.

* * *

_Teruntuk pagi yang masih selalu ku rindu..._

_Aku masih terbaring dalam tumpukan sesal_

_Hanya bisa mengadu pada rinai hujan di ujung mata_

_Mengikis sedikit sesisa perih_

_Dengan menitipkan selaksa jejak yang terlanjur tenggelam dalam kelam_

_Dari luka yang telah ku goreskan sendiri_

* * *

Sungguh sangat menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa dirimu dilupakan oleh orang-orang yang kau kenal dan kau sayangi. Tapi setidaknya kau harus tahu bahwa, ada beberapa orang yang tetap mengingat dirimu. Calon adik iparmu—Ryoutarou, Hana, si pemilik _Denliner_ alias _Owner_, dan _Imajin_-mu, Deneb. Seharusnya kau bersyukur, karena mereka tetap bisa mengingatmu walaupun kau berulang kali menggunakan _Zeronos Card_.

Tapi kau hanya terfokus pada wanita yang seharusnya menjadi istrimu, Airi. Bagimu hidup sehari tanpa kehadirannya, bagaikan mati. Kebahagiaanmu ada setiap kali melihat senyum Airi. Karena itulah kamu sengaja menemuinya di _Milk Dipper Cafe_ milik wanita itu. Tapi...

"Kau siapa? Temannya Ryoutarou, ya?" tanya Airi polos saat melihat dirimu masuk ke dalam kedai kopi miliknya.

Kau yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengulas senyum tipis di bibirmu, menahan perih yang tak terkira yang tergores di hatimu. Kau berharap, orang yang kau kasihi itu menyambutmu dengan suka cita. Itu memang terjadi, tapi bagi Airi yang saat itu tak mampu mengingatmu sebagai 'Yuuto Sakurai', sambutan yang kau dapat hanyalah ucapan "Selamat datang!", senyum manis Airi, dan keramahannya yang tak berkurang sedikit pun sejak dulu. Tapi tidak sedikit pun dia memberikanmu ungkapan-ungkapan kasih sayang, kala kau tengah berkasih-kasihan dengannya dulu.

Kau menghela nafas pendek. Mencoba menenangkan dirimu sejenak sebelum menjawab pelan. "Bukan."

Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung atas penggunaan _Zeronos Card_. Kau harus bersikap tegar, walaupun hatimu harus digores-gores oleh perihnya penderitaan batin yang tak terkira.

Airi mengangguk-angguk paham. Matanya yang bulat jenaka itu menatapmu penuh arti. Dia masih sama seperti dulu, manis dan perhatian. Itulah yang membuatmu begitu menyukainya. Meskipun kini... dia sama sekali tidak ingat tentang dirimu.

"Kalau begitu, kau kenalannya, ya?" tanya Airi lagi. Masih dengan senyum manis terpampang di bibir ranumnya.

"Sudah kubilang, BUKAN!" jawabmu dengan nada setengah membentak. _'Airi! Kenapa kau bisa jadi sedingin ini padaku! Ingatlah aku! Panggil namaku! Panggil aku **Yuuto**!'_ jeritmu pilu dalam hati.

Airi tersentak akan perubahan sikapmu yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu dan terdiam. Kau segera sadar, bahwa dirimu terlalu terbawa emosi dan segera meminta maaf pada gadis lembut itu. Tak patut bagimu menyakiti gadis yang sangat kau cintai itu.

Airi hanya membalas permintaan maafmu dengan senyum manisnya dan berkata. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku terlalu memaksa, ya?"

Melihat senyumnya yang begitu memikat, kau pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga. Tak lama kemudian, kau duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang ada di _Cafe Milk Dipper_ itu. Sementara Airi tengah meracik kopi untukmu, kau memperhatikan wajahnya. Kau akui bahwa kekasihmu itu memang sangat cantik dan menawan. Tak heran jika dulu gadis itu banyak yang suka. Semburat kesedihan kembali tergores di raut wajahmu, karena mengetahui bahwa wanita yang kau cintai itu kini bersikap 'dingin' padamu. Bukan karena apa-apa, melainkan akibat efek samping dari penggunaan _Zeronos Card_.

"Ini pesanannya!" teguran halus itu membuatmu tersentak dari lamunanmu... dan juga keterpesonaanmu pada tunanganmu itu.

"Terima kasih," ucapmu pelan seraya menyesap sedikit kopi itu. Tiba-tiba mata coklatmu membulat dan kaupun tersedak.

_'Astaga! Kopinya pahiittt!'_ rutukmu kesal dalam hati.

Dengan setengah tergesa, kau meraih poci gula yang ada di dekatmu dan menyendoknya. Kau menuangkan gula itu ke dalam cangkirmu. Seperti biasa, kau tetap menyukai sesuatu yang rasanya manis. Bahkan _black coffe_-mu pun kau bubuhkan gula yang cukup banyak. Saat kau bermaksud untuk menambahkan kembali gula ke dalam kopimu, wanita lembut itu berkata padamu.

"Jangan menambahkannya sekaligus begitu!" Kau terdiam sesaat dan mengernyitkan alismu tanda tak paham. Masih dengan senyum manis di bibirnya, gadis lembut itu menambahkan. "Biarkan biji kopinya bekerja dengan baik untuk melarutkan gulanya."

"Haah?" desismu heran. Tak paham dengan pola pikir wanita itu yang seperti anak kecil. Tapi, kau menuruti sarannya dan memasukkan beberapa sendok gula untuk mengusir rasa pahit kopimu.

Setelah kau rasa cukup, kau menyesap sedikit demi sedikit kopimu. Kau akui bahwa kopi buatan kekasihmu itu sangat enak. Wajarlah bila kedai kopi _Milk Dipper_ ini begitu laku keras.

Kau segera membayar kopimu saat melihat Ryoutarou dan Hana memasuki kedai. Kau sempat mendengar bahwa Airi berujar pada Ryoutarou bahwa kau adalah temannya. Tapi ia mengelak, dan mengatakan bahwa kau bukanlah temannya. Kau segera berlalu, dan tak mempedulikan mereka yang masih saja meributkan dirimu.

Ryoutarou mungkin beranggapan bahwa jika Airi menanyakan namamu, dia akan kembali sedih. Bahkan ketika Airi mengejarmu dan memberikan uang kembalianmu, kau tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapanmu.

"Namaku Sakurai... Yuuto Sakurai, Airi..." ucapmu pelan. Kau pun tak yakin Airi bisa mendengarnya, tapi kau malah segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan membiarkan Ryoutarou, Hana, dan Airi bertanya-tanya mengenai sikap anehmu.

Kau segera menaiki _Zeroliner _dengan perasaan hampa. Dan kau kembali menatap kosong ke arah jendela seperti biasa. Perih dan rasa sesak menjalar di sanubarimu. Setiap relung otakmu hanya dipenuhi oleh satu nama—Airi Nogami.

* * *

_Jalan yang kulalui entah bermuara ke mana_  
_ Tak ada cahaya yang menjadi pelita_  
_ Serasa sesak dan muak dikelilingi dusta_  
_ Dari sosok yang seharusnya menjadi Orihime_

* * *

Kali ini kau bertengkar dengan Deneb, memukulinya tanpa ampun karena _Imajin_-mu itu menyuruhmu untuk meminta maaf pada Ryoutarou. Kau merasa bahwa dirimu tidak salah dengan mengatakan bahwa melindungi aliran waktu dan melindungi orang lain adalah dua hal yang berbeda, tapi calon adik iparmu itu dengan sombongnya berkata padamu bahwa selama ini yang jadi penyemangatnya adalah perkataanmu untuk selalu berjuang.

Kau menyesalkan kenapa dirimu bisa berkata seperti itu pada 'orang yang selama ini kau cap bodoh' bernama Ryoutarou Nogami. Kau beranjak dari tempat dudukmu setelah kau menghantam wajah Deneb—yang membuat tanganmu harus diperban karenanya, dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Di beranda _Zeroliner _kau menggumamkan sesuatu. Mungkin itu adalah semacam penyesalan karena kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, dan kau sendiri harus menanggung semua konsekuensi dari pilihanmu.

Dan akhirnya kau pun memutuskan untuk menemui Airi lagi, meskipun kau tahu bahwa dia tak akan mengingatmu barang sedikit pun. Kau menyuruh Deneb untuk melakukan 'kegiatan amal'-nya, karena kau paling malas untuk mengurusi hal macam begini. Kau sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menemui wanita itu, meski kau tahu bahwa wanita itu sudah tak ingat lagi siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya.

Saat kau datang, Airi tengah memperhatikan teropong bintang yang terpajang di salah satu sisi tempat itu. Ada semacam kerinduan terpantul di matanya meski ia tak tahu tengah merindukan apa dia sebenarnya. Dan Airi pun kembali menyapamu seperti biasa.

"Selamat datang! Kau datang lagi, ya?"

"Ya," jawabmu pelan. Sekali lagi kau menahan rasa sakit di dadamu karena menahan perasaanmu.

Secangkir kopi _capucchino _terhidang di depanmu, dan kau pun menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini nampaknya Airi 'sedikit' tertarik padamu. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah sendumu itu tersenyum manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Airi lembut.

Kau menatap langsung ke arah iris hitam kecoklatannya dan menyunggingkan senyum termanismu padanya seraya berkata. "Yuuto Sakurai."

"Sakurai, ya?" ulang Airi seraya mengangguk-angguk kecil kepalanya.

"Ya," jawabmu pelan. Masih dengan senyum terulas di bibirmu. Senyum yang tak pernah kau tunjukkan pada siapapun kecuali hanya pada Airi seorang.

"Waah, suaramu bagus, ya?" puji wanita itu tulus.

"Terima kasih," jawabmu getir. Ya, perih sekali rasanya jika orang yang kau kasihi bersikap seperti orang yang baru pertama kali kenal. Benra-benar menyakitkan.

"Sakurai?" panggilan itu membuatmu merandek. Refleks kau menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Ryoutarou dan Hana tengah berdiri di depan pintu _Milk Dipper_. Kau melemparkan senyummu sekali lagi pada Airi dan mohon diri.

"Sakurai, kau...?" tanya Ryoutarou ragu.

"Percuma saja, bahkan dia sudah tak ingat lagi siapa namaku. Dia... jadi semakin dingin..." ucapmu perlahan sebelum meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih mematung tak paham di depan _Cafe _mungil itu.

* * *

_Sesekali ku putar kembali jam yang menggantung pada tembok kamarku_  
_ Berharap masa dapat kembali kepada yang lalu_  
_ Tersenyum dalam pilu melihat waktu yang dituju_  
_ Meski sesungguhnya tetes waktu takkan pernah berhelat walau sekejap_

* * *

Tanabata tak akan pernah datang padamu, begitulah yang selalu kau pikir. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menjadi Hikoboshi baginya. Orihime selalu bertemu denganmu, tapi ia tak melihatmu ada di sana. Ingatan Orihime tentang dirimu tak pernah ada. Hikoboshi dan Orihime tak akan pernah bertemu, dan sungai Amanogawa... tak pernah bisa kau seberangi.

_Zeronos Card_-mu memang habis dalam pertarungan, seharusnya kau bisa kembali bersama Airi dan menjalani hidup baru dengannya. Tapi...

"APA-APAAN INI? BUKANKAH SEHARUSNYA AKU TAK USAH BERTARUNG LAGI DENGAN KEKUATAN _ZERONOS_?" teriakmu marah pada sosokmu yang datang dari masa depan.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum lemah, dan tanpa banyak bicara, dia menyerahkan beberapa _Zeronos Card_ baru berwarna merah. Matamu terbelalak saking kagetnya. "I... ni?"

"_Zeronos Card_ merah. Dengan ini kau bisa bertempur dengan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat untuk menaklukkan para Imajin," jawab sosok itu tanpa diminta.

Kau menerima kartu yang diulurkan oleh sosok itu dengan ragu. "Tapi, bagaimana—?"

Sosok itu segera memangkas ucapanmu, seolah dia sudah tahu apa yang akan kau tanyakan. "Tentu saja ada konsekuensinya. Begitu kau memakai kekuatan kartu itu, orang yang baru berkenalan denganmu akan langsung lupa tentang dirimu. Dia tak akan ingat apapun tentang dirimu."

"Airi juga?" tanyamu tanpa sadar. Lirih sekali suaramu, seolah tak ada harapan lagi bagimu untuk membuat Orihime-mu itu mengingatmu kembali.

Sosokmu dari masa depan itu hanya menyahut tanpa ekspresi. "Ya, Airi juga."

Dengan berat hati kau menerima kartu itu, dan kau duduk di sudut ruangan yang ada di dalam _Zeroliner_. Merenungi segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi bila kau menggunakan kartu pemberian dirimu yang datang dari masa depan itu. Dirimu yang datang dari masa depan telah menghilang dari hadapanmu entah sejak kapan. Membiarkanmu hanyut dalam lamunanmu sendiri. Memikirkan segala sesuatu dan mempertimbangkan baik dan buruknya hal yang akan kau temui saat bertarung dengan musuh yang tidak kau ketahui.

Bagaimana pun juga kau harus mengarungi waktu untuk menjaga kestabilan aliran waktu dari gangguan _Imajin_. Melindungi orang-orang yang ada di dalam waktu itu agar tidak merubah masa sekarang. Tapi di sisi lain, kau tidak ingin lagi dirimu dilupakan oleh orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Siapapun itu. Karena bagimu mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat berharga.

Kau beranjak dari tempatmu duduk, dan menuju ke beranda _Zeroliner_. Kau menatap ke arah langit sore yang tak pernah berubah. Bibirmu perlahan membuka dan membisikkan sebuah nama.

"Airi..." ucapmu lirih. Suaramu terdengar begitu mengibakan. "Maafkan aku... Airi."

* * *

_Apakah ku mampu menjaga kepercayaan-Mu?_  
_ Bukankah Engkau tak memberi dera di luar dayaku?_  
_ Mungkinkah luka ini adalah luka terbaik yang harus kumiliki?_  
_ Atau ini adalah bayaran atas apa yang telah kuperbuat?_

* * *

Sampai kini kau masih menyesali saat-saat itu. Masalah yang kau hadapi, tak pernah bisa kau selesaikan dengan baik. Waktu adalah sesuatu yang tak boleh dipermainkan oleh siapapun. Jika ada seseorang yang bermain-main dengan waktu, maka dia akan menanggung hukumannya. Itulah yang menimpamu sekarang. Kau berniat untuk melindungi aliran waktu dari serangan _Imajin_, tapi harga yang harus kau bayar sangat mahal sekali.

Kau bukanlah Ryoutarou yang mampu mengarungi waktu tanpa perubahan fisik dan ingatan, karena kau bukanlah seorang _tokuiten_. Dilupakan oleh orang-orang yang kau sayangi adalah konsekuensi dari penggunaan kekuatan _Zeronos_. Yang kini bisa kau lakukan hanyalah... berharap semoga semua ini cepat berakhir. Kau tak ingin lagi mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga demi hal berharga lainnya. Karena bagimu mereka yang kau sayangi itu lah yang paling berharga bagimu.

#**OWARI**#

A/N : Oke, karena ini pertama kalinya saya mendatangi fandom ini, saya nggak bisa bilang apa-apa selain, "Aduuhh, ini fic aneh banget deh!".

Mohon maaf bila fic ini sulit dimengerti atau bahasanya aneh. Gomen ne, _minna_! Saya membuat ini hanya berdasarkan film dan majalah Animonster aja! Jadi tolong maafkan saya sekali lagi!

Sudikah kalian memberikan sepucuk **review **bagi saya? Karena **review **dari Anda semua sangat berarti bagi saya. Ok?


End file.
